Blair & Nate : A love that will never fade
by ShelbaLOVE
Summary: Serena&Dan married Blair&Nate engaged. what will happen next in this tale of true love. As they venture on ther own and create a child of there own, what will happen to the two who were meant to be. I hope you enjoy, Plz R
1. YES

Nate walked slowly to the door and opened it with a slight swiftness. "Blair ?" Nate questioned confused. "What brings you here?" Nate questioned once more.

"Oh I-I-I ugh just wanted to see you." Blair replied. "I miss you dearly." She cried.

"What? Blair I'll always be here, I'll always be yours." Nate said smiling.

"I know that but I just can't live without you Nathaniel Archibald" Blair said clasping her arms around Nate.

"Blair umm... you don't have to live without me, let's get married?" Nate said clasping his arms around her as well.

Blair looked up and smiled... "Of Course Nathaniel Archibald" Blair answered.

Nate smiled as he leaned down to kiss Blair's soft newly glossed lips. She smiled and kissed him back. "I love you Blair" Nate said as his lips gently left hers. "I love you too Nate." Blair said still smiling.

"I would hope so" Nate joked. "Your the only one I love Nathaniel." Blair said once more.

"As you are for me." Nate replied.

"So when do you want to get your ring?" Nate asked.

"The sooner the better, I can't wait to marry you" Blair said smiling.

"Me too." Nate responded.

"We can plan fast if you want." Nate said kissing Blair's soft hair. "I would love that dearly." Blair responded.

"As would I." Nate responded still kissing her forhead gently.

"Let's call Serena and Dan, Nate" Blair said.

"Sure." Nate said.

Cellphone rings

"Dan Honey could you get that?" Serena asked from the bathroom as she did her makeup.

"Yea babe I got it." Dan replied.

"Hello" Dan answered.

"Hey newlyweds how goes it." Nate said looking at Blair.

"Umm... were good how about you?" Dan asked confused.

"I am alright, could you put this one speaker phone I want you and Serena both to hear the news." Nate asked happily.

"Yeah sure one sec." Dan said. "Hey S come here babe Nate wants to tell us something." Dan said to Serena as he put the phone on speaker.

"Okay were both here, what is it." Dan asked.

"Blair ready." Nate said to Blair. "Yeah one sec." Blair replied.

"One-two-three... Were getting married !!" They screamed in unison.

"Ahhh Congratulations B..." Serena said.

"Yea congrats you two." Dan said.

"Hey Dan, would you do me the honors of being my best man ?" Nate asked.

"Holy crap dude, Hell yea I will." Dan replied.

"Oh yea, S will you be my maid of honor ?" Blair asked.

"Ugh... Duh I am there for you girl." Serena replied.

"Okay well we gotta go and get our rings and stuff talk to you later." Nate said.

"Bye guys" Serena and Dan said.

Cellphone shuts.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed more B&N action soon R&R plz Thx...**

**you know you love me**

**XOXO,**

**DanSerena4Ever**


	2. Ring shopping

Chapter 2:

Blair pounced on the bed, waking up a sleepy Nate. "What ?" Nate asked confused.

"Wake Up sleepy head!" Blair said happily.

"What" Blair how did you get in here, I don't remember giving you a key." Nate questioned.

"That's because you didn't, I stayed over last night. You sleep in late." Blair said smiling.

"Always have, you know that." Nate said leaning up to kiss Blair flat on the lips, she giggled.

"What?" Nate said begining to laugh.

"This is going to be an every morning thing soon Natey, I can'tr wait until we get married, I am ready to spend the rest of my life with you." Blair said happily.

" I am with you babe." Nate said smiling, "I almost said 'I am with you sister" Nate said laughing.

"That would be awkward Nate." Blair said laughing.

"Yeah it would." Nate agreed.

"Hey Blair, I thought today we could go ring shopping, do you object?" Nate asked kissing Blair's cheek softly.

"No Mr. Archibald I do not." Blair said moving her face to kiss Nate on the lips, he smiled.

"Blair Archibald, I kinda like the sound of that." Nate said smirking.

"As do I." Blair said before she tackled Nate off the bed and onto the floor.

"Ohhhh a fiesty mama." Nate teased.

"Shut up, you know you love me." Blair said kissing Nate softly.

"Yes I do." Nate agreed.

_**Two hours later... Inside Tiffany & Co.**_

"See any you like B." Nate asked.

" How about this one." Nate asked pointing to a pretty huge diamond.

"Nate honey I am 20 not 60, That's an old ladies diamond."Blair joked.

"I thought it looked nice." Nate said looking to the floor.

"Of course you would, your a guy." Blair said as she put two fingers under Nate's chin and tilted his head up so she could look into his emaerald eyes.

"Nate I love your eyes they are so beautiful.' Blair said leaning upward on her tiptoes to kiss Nate's forhead.

"Blair I don't love your eyes." Nate said. "NA--" Blair began getting cut off by Nate.

"I love everything about you because, everything about you is beautiful." Nate said.

"Awww I love you too." Blair said kissing Nate.

They found a ring about 2 minutes later. The ring she chose was just an original ring, it was normal shape with a rather large diamond but on the inside, they engraved Nate and Blair. She loved it and couldn't wait till it was finished.

_**1 week later...**_

Blair and Nate walked into Tiffany & Co. to pick up there ring. "Oh it is so beautiful !!" Blair screamed as she let Nate stick it on her finger. She kissed Nate and he kissed back.

"I am glad you love it." Nate said.

"Love it... There isn't enough words on this earth to explain my love for this ring. It was given to me by the moan I love and it is the most prettiest ring I have ever seen. " Blair said.

"Jeesh Blair I am kinda starting to think you love the ring more then me." Nate joked.

"Yea right." She said rolling her eyes.

_cellphone rings_

"Hey S." Blair said.

"Yea I got it, I am wearing it now. It is beautiful, Come over later and see it." Blair said.

"Why not?" Blair asked confused.

"Holy crap when." Blair asked.

"Yea hold on a sec I'll ask."Blair said.

"Nate honey, S and Dan are having a party they want us to come can we?" Blair asked Nate.

"For what" Nate asked.

"hold on I'll find out." Blair said.

"S, what is the party for?" Blair asked.

"Oh okay I'll tell him..." Blair responded.

"She said we'll find out if we come." Blair said.

Nate nodded"Yea we can, tell her we'll be there, that is if you want to go." Nate said

"Nate babe this is me your talking to." Blair said.

"Oh yea that's right." Nate joked.

"Yea S we'll be there. What time?... K see you there loves." Blair said .

_Cellphone shuts_

"What time is it?" Nate asked.

"7:30 tonight, she said only a few people are invited, only close friends of hers and Dan's are allowed besides their Family." Blair answered.

Nate looked at Blair confused, she shrugged her shoulders. They then clasped hands and began walking down the street to "their" house.


End file.
